


Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat-Noir

by Laronia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pining, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laronia/pseuds/Laronia
Summary: Fighting crime is fun, but time consuming and even though Yuuri loves Vicchan with all his heart, sometimes he does wish his Kwami would not transform him into a Ladybug… the mask he can live with.The skintight outfit and the flashy red color with black dots… not so much.He would have resigned… weren’t it for his best friend Phichit who loved superheros with a passion and his… partner.Yuuri couldn't deny that his partner definitely helped.Or 5 Times they kissed





	1. A Job is a Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulirepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/gifts).



> Alright, I do think the title says it all :D I wrote this beside my main fic for Suonjar as her Secret Santa :D I watched the show at that time and I fell in love and couldn't stop thinking how our two dorks would fit into the roles :D  
> It might be a bit confusing for those that haven't seen the show (I know Suonjar watches it, so it wasn't a requirement to explain it all).  
> Maybe some quick notes.  
> 1\. Kwamis are... floating little beings that grant the wearers of their miraculouses powers. When those wearers use the special ability, they are forced to transform back within 5 minutes.  
> 2\. Hawk Moth is the main villian our two heros try to beat. He evilizes other citizens with Akumas.  
> 3\. They are in Paris  
> 4\. They are pining dorks
> 
> The story is already written :D It's just something small :D  
> Have fun!

Ever since Viktor came into Yuuri’s life, it’s been one never ending chain of surprises. Because with Viktor’s first appearance, things started to get… out of hand. 

Oh, don’t get him wrong, he loves what’s happened, but still, for a 16 year old boy with an unhealthy crush for his classmate and obsession with food, a bracelet and a Kwami named Vicchan only complicates things. Fighting crime is fun, but time consuming and even though Yuuri loves Vicchan with all his heart, sometimes he does wish his Kwami would  _ not _ transform him into a Ladybug… the mask he can live with.  The skintight outfit and the flashy red color with black dots… not so much. 

He would have resigned… weren’t it for his best friend Phichit who loves superheros with a passion and his… partner. 

Yuuri couldn't deny that his partner definitely helped. 

  
  


 

 

 

Valentine’s day started out brilliantly. Viktor’s love letter that landed in the trash obviously talked about him - according to Phichit -  and he send his response with the mail - again, without Phichit likely not to have happened. 

But of course it was only Yuuri’s luck that everything came crashing down. 

 

Yuuri’s heart is still beating wildly while hanging upside down on his string, hidden behind a building as Dark-Cupid flies past. That had been close. He’s already thinking about a way to capture this new Akuma when a smooth voice calls out. 

“Falling for me already, my Prince?” 

Craning his neck, he spots Cat-Noir standing on his baton, lounging lazily against the brick wall, silver hair artfully tousled and falling over his black mask like always. A small smile fills Yuuri’s face as he lets his partner help him from his string onto his baton, Noir’s words filling his ears. “I have to talk to you…”

_ Very bad timing, Kitty. _

Yuuri interrupts him, more pressing matters on his mind. “It has to wait, Dark Cupid…” 

A finger on his lips startles him silent, intense blue eyes boring into his, silver hair tickling his forehead as Cat-Noir brings their faces even closer.  

Yuuri’s eyes widen at the proximity, always startled when Noir does something like this and even more so at his partners next words. 

“I swore to myself to tell you as soon as I saw you… Ladybug… I… I lo…” Blue eyes widen, a panicked expression taking over his cat’s face. “Look out!!!” 

Yuuri can’t even comprehend the next moment, everything flying by too fast. His body is grabbed and turned around, he feels Cat-Noirs Body coiling around him, shielding him as he senses the impact of Dark Cupid’s arrow, instantly knowing what happened and heart dropping into his stomach.  _ No… no, this can’t be happening! _

“Cat-Noir!” 

Claws dig into his shoulders and Yuuri feels his partners body shuddering against him just moments before he speaks again. “Ladybug… I… I…  _ loathe you!! _ ” 

_ Just Great. _

  
  


 

 

   
  


Cat-Noir really went all out, his cataclysm much too close for comfort as Yuuri dodges yet another attack and throws his lucky charm sticky apple at Dark Cupid, hindering him from shooting more arrows for the time being, buying himself some time to deal with his evilized partner, Mr. Cialdini’s words still swimming in his head “ _ The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess”.  _

Here goes nothing, he has a friend to save. 

Cat-Noir’s right hand is still sizzling with his active spell, normally mischievous blue eyes hardened with hatred and pink lips turned deep black. Yuuri wastes no time and launches himself at him, tumbling along the ground and frustratingly groaning as Cat-Noir comes out on top, his heavier build pinning him down, right hand raised for the kill. 

“Finally I am going to find out who you are, Ladybug… Your little secret will be out of the bag.” 

It’s just Yuuri’s lucky stars that his kitty is not watching his hands, his heart trying to gallop out of his chest as he grabs Cat-Noir’s face and janks him down, his lips firmly pressed against darkened ones. 

He thinks nothing of his skyrocketing heartbeat, nothing of Cat-Noir melting against him, the spell from the arrow breaking. It’s just his job after all… right? 

It’s just his luck Cat-Noir remembers nothing of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun :D Almost every chapter is inspired by an episode :D You will probably know which ones :'D I did try to follow the text and plot as much as I could before twisting it to suit the story :D  
> Till tomorrow ;)


	2. Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this episode SOOOO MUCH

Yuuri was not prepared for a visit of his partner while Yuuri himself was in his civilian form on his roof, the thump of Cat-Noir’s boots on the railing making Yuuri jump. 

“Ah… forgive me, I did not mean to startle you.” 

Yuuri swiveled around to be met with Cat-Noir’s leather clad back, his body perching on the railing, his whole body hunched over. Yuuri knew his kitty well enough to know that something was on his mind, the downturned mouth, the black ears pressed against his head. 

He was just surprised Cat-Noir would seek out  _ him _ ,  _ Yuuri _ , to talk. Still, he made his way to his kitty and leaned on the railing, trying to get a good look on his face. “Cat-Noir? Is something the matter?”

A deep sigh was the answer, his slitted blue eyes looking up at the moon. “Na… I just don’t feel like being alone tonight… do you mind… If I hang out here for a little while?”

Not really  _ minding _ Cat-Noir, Yuuri just shrugged, smiling affectionately.

“Yuuri, right? We bumped into each other.”

_ Understatement. _

Yuuri’s mouth was faster than his mind, like so often. “Yeah, a bunch of times… Ah… I mean, one time you saved me… That was some bad luck.” 

Cat-Noir sighed deeply. “Talk to me about it… I seem to have some bad luck in the love department myself right now.”

That was… unexpected. It wasn’t often Noir would talk to him as Ladybug about things like that. He would only always flirt. 

“Really? What kind?”

“Well… tonight I had a special surprise all planned out for Ladybug… but he did not come.”

Yuuri froze. 

_ What. The. Fuck?! He is SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!?! _

“You… You’re in…  _ love _ with Ladybug?! For real?”

Cat-Noir did not seem to notice the higher pitch in Yuuri’s voice, his gaze still hanging on the moon, curled up on himself and he didn’t say a word, but his face said it all. 

_ I fucked up… I fucked up big time… _

Guilt teared at Yuuri’s insides. He hadn’t known Cat-Noir was  _ serious _ about his flirting and his compliments and… ah… he really was blind, wasn’t he? He swallowed thickly against the lump in his throat. 

“Ah… what… what was the surprise?” 

If it was possible, Cat-Noir looked even more dejected. “Ah, it doesn’t really matter, because he never showed…” 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid…  _

But he’d told Cat-Noir he wouldn’t be able to come to meet him! He told him he’d met up with friends! 

Still, Yuuri felt conflicted. He knew just too well how it felt to be rejected. Viktor didn’t show, too, when Yuuri met up with the others… being surrounded by couples stang even harder. 

Releasing a deep sigh himself, he carefully bumps his shoulder against his kitty’s knee, careful not to dislodge him from his perch. 

“Seems like we both need a bit of cheering up tonight…” 

Cat-Noir blinks and looks at him, his blue eyes widening. “You got your heart broken, too?”

Yuuri just shrugs his shoulder, looking at his partner… his friend again. 

The Cat jumps from the railing and lands directly in front of Yuuri, extending a clawed hand, an easy smile on his lips. “Come with me…”

And when has Yuuri ever not trusted his kitty?

He reaches around Cat’s neck, feels his feet leave the ground as Cat-Noir hoists him up into his arms and murmurs: “Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?”

Yuuri buries his face in Cat’s neck and grips him tightly, knows he would never let him fall, as he already feels the swooping feeling of the jump, wind ruffling his hair, body holding him coiled tight. It’s almost astonishing, how natural it feels being carried by Cat-Noir, seeing how often it happened in their line of work. 

It’s not soon after that he is set down, his warm voice saying: “Just give me a minute.”

The sound of Cat’s boots surrounds him, walking in a circle around him, before his voice declares: “Alright, you can open your eyes now!”

And open them he does. Wide. The roof they’re standing on is surrounded with candles, the ground littered with rose petals, the moon still shining brightly above them, Notre Dame glittering in the skyline just before them. It’s astonishing! 

“Wow! Cat-Noir, this is… beautiful!” 

He searches for the smiling face, the proud puffing of a chest, but Yuuri only finds him leaning on the railing, shoulders dropped. Yuuri’s wonder dims, overshadowed by guilt and sorrow. 

“I’m so sorry…”

“Why? It’s not your fault…”

_ Except it is… _

“No… yes… I mean, I am very sorry for you because… ehm… you prepared all this and then…” He looks at his shoes, subdued. “And then he didn’t show…”

“He told me he might not make it, but I had my fingers crossed, I really wanted him to come…”

Yuuri’s never seen Cat-Noir as sad as in that moment, has never seen that side of him. Slowly he makes his way over to him, leaning at the railing, mirroring his stance. 

“Sometimes people don’t mean any harm… but it still hurts.”

A small smile plays around Noir’s lips, his eyes wandering to the moons beauty again. “Ah… that’s true… we all just need a little ray of sunshine to brighten those dark hours, don’t you think?”

Yuuri smiles tenderly at his kitty cat, reaching for his hand. “That’s a lovely thought…” 

The smile widens into a smirk, little canines showing. 

“Thank you, sunshine… you’re the best company I could have hoped for.” 

Yuuri chuckles softly and presses a quick smooch onto Cat’s cheek, grinning as he sees the blush covering them right after.

“I can only say the same…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone interested, this is how I distributed the roles :D 
> 
> Viktor = Cat Noir (16)  
> Yuuri = Ladybug (16)  
> Phichit = Ayla  
> Chris = Nino  
> JJ = Chloe  
> Isabella = Sabrina  
> Yuri = Manon (7)  
> Minako = Wang Fu  
> Yakov = The bodyguard  
> Celestino = the teacher  
> Mila, Sara, Michele, Seung-Gil, Emil, Guang-Hong, Leo in class
> 
> These two shows merge together so perfectly it's frightening :'D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :D


	3. City of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter based on an episode :D The last two are original :D

Fighting a giant ice cream monster the same night Viktor didn’t show up to them all meeting and Cat-Noir whisking Yuuri away to a candle lit rooftop was  _ not _ was Yuuri had planned at all! After getting attacked on that beautiful roof, Cat had brought Yuuri to ‘safety’. Of course his little kitten didn’t know  _ he _ was Ladybug, and that was to remain that way.   

Playing a couple in order to fool the villain was not planned as well… and Yuuri  _ was _ sorry for Cat-Noir. He doesn’t mean to lead his partner on, doesn’t want to hurt him. He knows just as well how it feels like to be rejected after all and he doesn’t want to twist the knife in the wound. He already hurt his partner by not showing up at his surprise. 

That’s why he didn’t say no after capturing the Akuma when Cat-Noir asked him to come with him. They swung through the parisian streets, wind whipping at Yuuri’s cheeks, tousling his hair, some of it getting caught in his mask. He knows exactly where they’re going, but he follows Cat-Noir regardlessly. Once landing on the roof, he’s again struck with the beauty of the place, of how carefully his cat decorated it. 

He has to say, Cat-Noir sure knows how to woo someone. If only Yuuri’s heart isn’t already belonging to another. 

He slowly steps beside his partner, clawed hands twirling a long stemmed rose between their fingers.

“It’s beautiful, Cat-Noir…”

His smile is happy, his nose still buried in the rose as he glances at Yuuri, the perfect picture of a seducer.

“Aren’t you glad you finally came?”

Yuuri sighs deeply. He has to tell him. It isn’t fair to play with him. 

“Listen… I don’t want to play around with your feelings… It would be the same as lying to you… and I don’t wanna do that.” He sadly looks to his side, Cat-Noir’s expression open and vulnerable and it hurt Yuuri to see him like that. 

“You are more than a partner Cat-Noir… you’re my friend… and I never want to lie to a friend.”

Cat angles his body towards Yuuri, his face curious. “Why do you think it would be lying?”

_ Well, here goes nothing... _

“There’s this boy I…” Blue eyes and a suave smile flash into his mind, his cheeks reddening. 

Cat-Noir however seems torn between shocked and heartbroken as he parrots back.

“There’s a boy?... Who is…….”

Yuuri looks at his feet, his tongue tied. “It’s…….”  _ This is too dangerous… what if he finds out who I am through it? With Hawk Moth still around it’s too risky… _

“I can’t tell you who he is… we can’t know anything about each other, our identities must remain a secret!”

He turns to him, standing only a step away when he gets aware how beautiful Cat-Noir looks right now. The moon and the light of the candles softening his edges, his costume making him blend into the night, making his silver hair and blue slitted eyes stand out, the rose still held delicately between his fingers, petals tickling his nose. 

He still goes on, his voice softer now.

“We are both superheros, Cat-Noir… we don’t have a choice…”

He sees the hope dying in his partners eyes, his face twisting into a mournful expression and it hurts more than it should to see him like that. 

They look at each other for an eternity before Cat takes the last steps between them, until Yuuri can feel his breath on his cheeks and is forced to look up to him, the rose between them. 

The intense crystal blue gaze never leaves Cat’s eyes, focused entirely on Yuuri, until a soft smile lights up his masked face. 

Yuuri feels how the stem of the rose is softly pressed into his hand, his fingers curling around the stem delicately. 

“I get it, Ladybug… your friendship means everything to me.”

His voice is cheery, but Yuuri can still hear the under lingering sadness as Cat-Noir tilts his head and brushes his lips against the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, making every hair on his body stand up, a shiver rolling through him. 

He feels the breath on his lips as Cat whispers: “Keep the rose… it goes with your costume…”

Only Yuuri’s reflexes prevent his cat from slinging of the roof, his hand gripping Cat’s wrist, turning him to him. Yuuri searches Cat’s face, for what, he doesn’t know himself.

“Cat-Noir… are we fine?”

The smile stretching over his features is soft and Cat twists his wrist out of Yuuri’s grip, taking his hand into his clawed one instead. Carefully, he raises it to his lips and whispers a kiss on the glove, the action making Yuuri’s blood rush into his cheeks.

Cat’s gaze is smoldering as he looks eyes with Yuuri, his voice cutting straight through the fog of his thoughts. 

“I will always be at your side, my prince.” 

With that he jumps off the roof and vanishes into the night, leaving Yuuri on a candle lit rooftop overlooking Paris, holding a single long stemmed rose. 

Warmth fills him as he noses at the petals, a smile stretching his cheeks. 

“And I will never leave yours, kitty cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	4. Lonely Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter not based on an episode :D Have fun :D

It’s unusual for Cat-Noir to miss a meet-up for an evening patrol, but nothing to be worried about. While his partner may be at his side more often than not, even  _ he _ had a real life and that would always come first. Yuuri had to know, after all, how often had he had to tell his Kitty that he wouldn’t be making it to a patrol because of his personal life? 

They may know nothing about the other, but things will always get in the way. That’s why Yuuri thinks nothing of it as he swings by buildings, crossing the river as a flash of silver catches his eye. 

But instead of his witty kitty cat, Viktor Nikiforov stands at the bridge crossing the Seine, his head bowed over the moon’s reflection in the water, shoulders dropping. 

Yuuri would normally freak out at the sight of his crush, stuttering and blushing madly until nothing would come out anymore, even at a distance. 

But today is different. Maybe it’s the dark of the night sheltering him, maybe it’s the soft glow of the moon mellowing sharp edges and lighting dark shadows. And maybe… maybe it’s the presence of his mask, the comfort of the anonymity, that makes Yuuri stop just at the end of the bridge, startling Viktor out of his musings. 

And maybe it’s the depressed look on Viktors face that makes Yuuri stay… 

The eyes filled with so much laughter and light during the day prior are now dull and dark, no smile found on those lips. 

But as Viktor catches sight of him, his face softens from his haunted look, a small curling of lips, still colored with sadness. 

“Ladybug… I didn’t expect to see you here this late…” 

Yuuri approaches slowly, his own lips forming a small smile, feeling bold and courageous in his transformed form. 

“I didn’t expect to find anybody here at this hour, too… care for some company?”

Viktor huffs and looks back out at the water, his arms folding atop of the railing. “Sure… at least someone who wants it.”

Perplexed Yuuri halts beside him, his head tilting to the side. 

“What do you mean?” 

Viktor just shakes his head. “Ah… nothing… I am sure I would just bore you.”

Despite his words, blue eyes look at him, almost begging Yuuri to stay, to listen. So he does just that, taking the same stance as Viktor, their shoulders bumping. 

“Bore me then? I have enough time…”

A real smile this time, making Yuuri’s heart jump in his chest.  _ He’s so beautiful. _

“Ah… just my father again… you would think I am used to practically live alone in that mansion, but it still… hurts… from time to time…”

Yuuri’s chest tightens with anguish at the crushed face before him, the deep sadness in those sky blue eyes.  _ He never should look this sad. _

It’s almost reflex as he grabs Viktors hand, squeezing it tightly, his voice almost leaving him. 

“It’s alright to not want to be alone… it’s alright to feel lonely…” 

Viktor’s eyes glitter like the stars above them as he meets Yuuri’s eyes, his face so open and vulnerable that Yuuri can forget just how deeply he feels for this boy, only thinks about how much he wants to make him smile again. 

“That’s what friends are for, right? They will always be there for you, Viktor. You don’t have to be alone ever again.” 

Viktors smile is like the sun breaking out behind the clouds and Yuuri thought he couldn’t fall deeper for him, oh, how he was mistaken. 

An answering smile stretches across Yuuri’s cheeks, his mouth faster than his brain. 

“Feeling better now?”

The glint in Viktor’s eyes sparks a memory, like something he has seen before, but Viktor’s next words throw him through the loop, his thoughts vanishing like smoke almost instantly.

“Well… a Make-it-better-kiss would definitely help even more…”

Everything in Yuuri screeches to a halt, his heart stopping before starting again twice as fast.  _ Don’t lose your cool, don’t lose your cool! You are Ladybug right now! You can do this! You fight crimes! You can… kiss your crush… ohmygodohmygodOHMYGOD!! _

Yuuri is sure his face tries to blend into his costume with the heat he is emitting, but the world shall go under before he rejects a kiss from  _ Viktor _ . 

He breathes in deeply before he swallows, his voice barely audible to his ears as he murmurs: “If it makes you feel better, who am I to say no…”

He relishes in the gasp he hears as he presses his lips on Viktors, as soft, short peck, before he retreats again, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. 

“I hope you feel better now…” His voice is breathless.

Viktor looks dazed, a blush covering his cheeks.  _ He looks adorable. I want to kiss his blush… argck! What am I THINKING?! _

Viktor’s lips stretch into a beaming smile, his gaze however remains soft, as he softly whispers: “I can always count on you, Ladybug…” 

With all his courage, Yuuri winks at him, before swinging his Yo-yo and disappearing in the dark, lips still tingling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! One chapter to go :D


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the last chapter :D Hope you enjoy :D

Cat-Noir has been acting strange the whole day, ever since - after two years -  they found out who exactly Hawk Moth was. Of course, the fact that Ivan Nikiforov, fashion tycoon and father of his crush is the evil impersonated doesn’t leave him unphased, too, but his kitty seems to be shaken to the core. Trying to deny the facts, grasping for straws until in the end, they had no choice but confront their nemesis. 

Cat’s desperation turns into anger then, anger burning so hot behind those blue eyes that Yuuri feels shivers racing over his back. He’s never seen his partner so… furious, almost crazed as he attacks while Yuuri has his back, de-evilizing Akumas left and right before they reach his kitty. 

A kitty that seems more of a panther now, every swipe with his claws meant to hurt, lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing sharp canines, blue eyes burning with a fire, his right hand sparkling with his activated cataclysm. 

“How could you?! You have a _son_! Do you not care _one bit?!_ He’s been in danger _so often!!_ **_What kind of monster are you?!?!_** ” 

The fight is short, Mr. Nikiforov not prepared for them to strike so suddenly and no match against Cat-Noir’s punches. Soon he has him backed into a corner, with no way to escape, the escape exit destroyed under Cat-Noir’s power, Ivan Nikiforov half buried beneath the rubble.

Normally, that would have been it. Normally, they would let police handle the rest, the Miraculous already in their possession. But today, Cat-Noir is different. Yuuri doesn’t expect him to grab Mr. Nikiforov by the lapels and punch him, his voice echoing in the room. “ **_You had EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!!!! WHY?!”_ **

The anguish in Cat’s voice cuts deep into Yuuri’s chest, but the action shocks him. He’s never seen his kitty so upset, so out of control. As fast as he can he hold the fist for the next punch back and tugs Cat-Noir away. “Kitty Cat, stop! What are you doing! He is defeated,  _ stop _ !” 

He feels his partner shaking in his hold, his breathing laboured, before he turns abruptly and swings out of the window. 

Yuuri hesitates. Mr. Nikiforov would be taken into custody by the police already swarming the mansion, so he doesn’t worry about that. But Viktor… Viktor, who must be crushed his father is the city most wanted villain all along, has to be somewhere in the mansion, shaken and lost… 

Yuuri looks out of the window to the retreating figure of his partner. His partner who seemed so hurt and lost, too. 

Yuuri sets his resolve and he runs out of the room and into Paris’ streets, following his partner into the approaching night. 

 

  
  


 

 

 

Yuuri finds his little stray cat on the roof of Notre Dame, knees tucked under his chin, gaze shimmering in the lights of the city. His ring beeping with the minutes still left before he turns back. They’re on borrowed time. 

Still, Yuuri sits down beside him and let’s his feet dangle from the edge, carefully leaning forward to catch his cat’s eyes. 

“Hey kitty cat…” 

He can see the tremble in Noir’s lower lip, sees the heavy breath and he just can’t figure out why his most trusted partner is on the verge of tears, determined to help and comfort him regardless. 

“Do you want to talk about it? You know I am always here for you, right?”

The harsh laugh is unusual, but not unexpected. He reaches out carefully to bury his hand in Cat’s unruly silver hair, scratching down his scalp soothingly. 

His own bracelet beeps. He only has three minutes left, Cat-Noir even less. 

“You should go, I know how much you value your identity… I will be fine.  I always am…”

Normally, Yuuri would have gone, the risk of Hawk Moth using their identities against them to big… but now? With the miraculous safely stored in his yoyo, he is no threat to them anymore. 

So he only scoots closer and tucks his kitten to his side, feels him tremble against him, letting him curl around him instead of himself. “I am not going to leave you alone. I don’t know why this has you so shaken, kitty, but I hate to see you like this. You are more than my partner… you are my  _ friend _ … and I care for you,  _ deeply _ .” 

And if Yuuri is brutally honest with himself? Then Cat-Noir is even more than a friend. He’s still crushing on Viktor, but… after two years it had mellowed down, and his affection for his partner - funny, kind and loyal - had only grown. How could it not? Cat-Noir always had his back and Yuuri trusts him with his life. 

“What about our identities?” Cat’s ring beeps again, his last warning. 

“Hawk Moth is defeated… he is no threat… And I trust you… Your my kitty cat after all, how could I not?”

A wet chuckle is the answer, claws digging into Yuuri’s spandex clad thigh. “You may not like what you discover, my prince…” 

_ I doubt that… you could never disappoint me, kitten. _

They sit in silence until the final beep of Cat’s time running out turns into a bright green flash, the costume and mask falling away and leaving back an unmasked face that’s only all too familiar to Yuuri, his heart stopping in his chest. 

“Viktor?”

That one word seems to break the dam still holding the silver haired boy together and a sob tears through the night, tears falling over Viktors cheeks and realizations dawns on Yuuri. 

_ That’s why he wanted to deny the truth, wanted to grasp for straws… because it was his  _ **_father_ ** _ … Oh kitty, I am so sorry. If I had known, I would have gone alone… You shouldn’t have been forced to fight your own father… I am so, so sorry… _

In this moment, Yuuri doesn’t see Viktor his crush, but Viktor, the boy who always has his back, who always makes him laugh, who  _ always,  _ **_always_ ** makes sure he’s save before facing the threat. 

In this moment, Yuuri sees his lonely little kitty breaking down in front of him and reaches out, tugging Viktor against him so that he can bury his face against Yuuri’s neck. 

Desperate hands clutch at his back, his whole body shaking with Viktors forceful sobs while Yuuri holds him, holds him still when his own time runs out and Vicchan joins Viktors Kwami a little bit farther away, giving them space. 

They sit like that long after the sun has set and Paris’ twinkling lights are the only source of brightness. 

Viktors tears have dried, his face still buried against Yuuri’s neck. He can feel his tension, as if afraid to see him. Yuuri can’t blame him, after all, they avoided knowing each others secret identities for more than two years. And Yuuri can’t deny he isn’t nervous, too. After all… he’s just Yuuri… he’s nothing special. Not like Viktor, with his fame and his looks… 

Viktor takes a shaky breath before rising his head, his eyes closed. 

“Are you sure?”

His voice is raspy from crying and nothing would have melted Yuuri’s heart faster. 

_ Even now you only care about me and my comfort. Oh Viktor, my kind little kitty cat.  _

“I am…” 

He holds his breath as Viktor opens his eyes and sees them sparkle with recognition. 

“Sunshine? You are my prince?” He sounds incredulous. 

Yuuri looks down, heat rising in his cheeks, biting his lips.

Viktor must be disappointed it’s him. After all, he is  _ just _ Yuuri Katsuki… but tender fingers lift his chin and force his gaze up into those unending blue orbs. Viktors cheeks are still wet with tears, his smile wobbly, but undeniably happy. It’s like a great weight is lifted from Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“I am happy it’s you, my prince… my two favorite people in the whole world were only one after all… I only hope you are not disappointed it’s me…” 

And the sadness and guilt and pain in Viktors eyes crush Yuuri to his very core, his mouth opens in shock at that ridiculous declaration. 

_ How can he even  _ **_think_ ** _ that?! _

“After all… I failed to recognize my own  _ father _ was… was… Hawk Moth all along… how  _ stupid and blind _ I was, how could I not…”

“Stop.”

Viktor blinks at him, his lips trembling and Yuuri sets his resolve. Viktor should never look like this. His little stray kitten should never look like this. 

He cradles Viktors face with his hands, softly wiping away the tears. 

“You are not your father, Viktor. We were all blind, none of us knew. This is not your fault, Viktor. None of this. I can’t even imagine the shock you went through, the pain you are still going through. I have never met anyone as strong as you. Why would I be disappointed? You are kind and brave and funny and sweet, you care about your friends, you help total strangers and you saved my life more than once. I love you, Viktor.” 

Tears are streaming over Yuuri’s face now, too. “I love my little Kitty Cat.” 

The kiss is messy and Yuuri doesn’t see it coming. It’s salty and wet with tears, Viktor crying against Yuuri’s lips as he surges forward, before shoving his face into Yuuri’s shoulder just soon after. His voice thick with tears and emotion when he speaks again. 

“I love you, too, my sunshine.” 

Yuuri hugs him close, holding his partner together while he crumbles apart in his arms for the second time, the soft strands of his silver hair tickling his cheeks. 

“Stay close to me.”

A kiss to Viktor’s crown. 

“I will never leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :D  
> I hope you all had a nice start into the new year :D


End file.
